powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Samurai (Fanon Version)
This here is a fanfictional version of what Power Rangers Samurai would've been like. Synopsis :""Centuries ago in Japan, Nighlok monsters invaded our world, but samurai warriors defeated them with power symbols, passed down from parent to child. Today the evil Nighlok have risen once again & plan to flood the earth. Luckily, a new generation of heroes stand in their way. They are the Power Rangers Samurai." :--Narrator A new generation of Power Rangers must master the mystical & ancient "Samurai Symbols of Power," which give them control over the elements of: Fire, Water, Sky, Forest, Earth, & Light. Under the guidance of their all-knowing mentor & the aid of their devoted animal Zords, they battle the dark forces of the Netherworld & a mysterious warrior who is bent on destruction. Characters Rangers Allies *Mentor Ji - The Rangers' all-knowing mentor. *Farkas Bulkmeier - One half of the comedy relief duo of this season. *Spike Skullovitch - The other half of this season's comic relief. He's the son of Eugene Skullovitch, Bulk's childhood friend. He refers to Bulk as "Uncle Bulk," implying that Skull either married someone in Bulk's family or that he considers Bulk as family because of brotherly bond between Bulk & Skull. *Matthew - Mike's friend. *Reece - Mike's friend. *Serena - Emily's sister. *Kevin's father *Jayden's father *Ryan *Fisherman *Daisuke Villains Nighlok *Master Xandred *Dayu *Octoroo *Deker *Serrator *Moogers *Spitfangs *Furry Warts Nighlok *Tooya *Scorpionic *Rofer *Doubletone *Dreadhead *Negatron *Yamiror *Madimot *Desperaino *Robtish *Vulpes *Steeleto *Antberry *Splitface *Arachnitor *Rhinosnorus Arsenal Morphers *Samuraizer - core rangers' morpher *Samurai Morpher - Gold Ranger's morpher *Black Box - Super mode morpher Zords *'Battlewing Megazord' **Samurai Megazord ***Lion FoldingZord ***Dragon FoldingZord ***Bear FoldingZord ***Ape FoldingZord ***Turtle FoldingZord **Samurai Battlewing ***Beetle Zord ***Swordfish Zord ***Tiger Zord *Claw Battlezord North **OctoZord **Samurai ClawZord/Claw Battlezord East/West/South Alternate Combinations *Beetle Blaster Megazord **Samurai Megazord ***Lion FoldingZord ***Dragon FoldingZord ***Bear FoldingZord ***Ape FoldingZord ***Turtle FoldingZord **Beetle Zord *Swordfish Fencer Megazord **Samurai Megazord ***Lion FoldingZord ***Dragon FoldingZord ***Bear FoldingZord ***Ape FoldingZord ***Turtle FoldingZord **Swordfish Zord *Tiger Drill Megazord **Samurai Megazord ***Lion FoldingZord ***Dragon FoldingZord ***Bear FoldingZord ***Ape FoldingZord ***Turtle FoldingZord **Tiger Zord *Octo Spear Megazord **Samurai Megazord ***Lion FoldingZord ***Dragon FoldingZord ***Bear FoldingZord ***Ape FoldingZord ***Turtle FoldingZord **OctoZord Episodes #Origins, Part 1 #Origins, Part 2 #The Team Unites: Mike leaves the team during training & faces a monster on his own. #Deal With a Nighlok: The Samurai Rangers come to a boy's aid when a Nighlok tricks him into giving up his dream. #Day Off: While the other spend their leisure time at the Rainbow's End amusement park, Jayden remains behind to master the use of the Beetle Disk as the rest of the team encounter the Nighlok Dreadhead. #Sticks & Stones: When a Nighlok who uses insults as a weapon to inflect physical harm upon its victims & the Samurai Rangers, only Emily is unaffected. To help her teammates, she explains how difficult events in life become an opportunity to grow stronger. #A Fish Out of Water: Kevin is assigned the crucial task of catching the elusive Swordfish Zord in order to save the other Rangers, who have been incapacitated by the stench of the Nighlok Yamiror's breath. #There Go the Brides: Dayu crosses into the mortal world to cause misery by kidnapping brides on their wedding day, in an attempt to destroy the earth. #I've Got a Spell on Blue: A Nighlok uses mind control powers to force Kevin to fight against his fellow Rangers. #Forest for the Trees: Mike must learn to overcome his limitations as the weakest of the Samurai Rangers when he becomes of jealous of Mia's possession of the Beetle Zord Disc. #Test of the Leader: A Nighlok is sent to stop the Red Ranger from using his special power to seal Master Xandred in the Netherworld forever, but their duel is interrupted by the mysterious Deker. #Jayden's Challenge: Jayden leaves the Shiba house hoping to keep the other Rangers out of harms way but when a powerful Nighlok attacks, Jayden finally accepts the fact that he needs his team to fulfill his role as the leader of the Samurai Rangers. #Unexpected Arrival: The rangers battle Vulpes & when all seems lost they are rescued by the Gold Samurai Ranger. #Room for One More: The team discuses why they should let Antonio join the team. #The Blue & the Gold: Antonio continues to search for a way to gain Kevin's respect as a Samurai; Octoroo discovers a very old well that he hopes will be able to help create a much stronger portal between planet Earth & the Netherworld. #Team Spirit: A Nighlok begins to steal people's spirits in order to have them fall into a never-ending slumber; the Rangers search for a way to defeat their enemy without the help of the Yellow Ranger after the Nighlok is able to steal her spirit. #The Tengen Gate: Octoroo wants the Red Ranger's powerful sealing symbol, so he poisons Jayden in order to get it. #Boxed In: Deker uses the nearby river to purge the poison from Jayden so that he can recover enough to duel Deker. #Broken Dreams: #The Ultimate Duel: #Party Monsters: In the Nighlok afterlife, the defeated Nighlok Monsters hold a Halloween party & recap their battles with their Rangers to each other. #Christmas Together, Friends Forever: The Samurai Rangers reflect on their first year together as a team & learn about the spirit of the season. See Also Category:Series Category:Samurai (Reynoman's Version) Category:Reynoman